


Mated

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Orgasm, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Jackson enjoys this, not just the power and strength of being a newly minted wolf, but having Stilinski under him.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 7
Kudos: 383





	Mated

**Author's Note:**

> Rewritten version because it's been literally seven years since I wrote this (holy snap) and I like seeing how different my style has become and how much I've improved as a writer.
> 
> Also, it bothered me because I know I can write better smut.
> 
> (Old Story will be deleted in a day or two, which I intend to do with any story/collection I finish rewriting)

Jackson enjoys this, not just the power and strength of being a newly minted wolf, but having Stilinski under him. The boy’s a slut for his knot. Has been since that time in the showers a few weeks ago. He isn’t ready just _yet_ to cum though, he’s holding back and gently thrusting into that tight little hole (and _god_ , even after so long it’s still so tight).

Stilinski whines and rocks his hips backwards, “Please, fuck, dammit Whitemore,  _faster_ .”

Calloused hand, with fingertips starting to sharpen into wolven claws, shoves Stilinski’s head down into Jackson’s bed. His lips finding the other teen’s neck, and a deep resounding growl filling the room.

Stilinski, like a good little bitch, instantly freezes under Jackson. Hole clenching  rhythmically around Jackson’s slim but long dick.

“ What did I say?” Jackson’s mouth fills with fangs, and it deepens his voice into a guttural grunting. Damned, but even as he says that his hips speed up just like Stilinski asked for, his knot starting to thicken at the base of his cock, and his foreskin peeling back around the swollen crown of his dickhead.

A stuttered breath, before Stilinski says, “I’m yours and I should know my place,” Almost immediately completely crumpling into the bed and his hole spasming around Jackson. The scent of cum and a little of urine, fills the space beneath Stilinski’s hips.

Jackson cums immediately after, knot filling and spreading that pink hole to it’s limit.

Stilinski moans and withers underneath him.

_Howling_ comes far too naturally, and Jackson does it without any shame anymore. Marking and claiming  _his mate_ . All his attention on their sweaty heated bodies and the sounds his mate makes.

The high slowly fades, even though his cock is still achy and hard. Pleasure lulling like a small stream with each little surge of cum that leaves his balls. He rocks his hips every few minutes, relishing the way his crown is squeezed by Stiles’ second hole. It doesn’t take long before Stiles cums again—this time he knows that it’s all pee—his mate too overstimulated to control himself and his body rung out. They’ve after all done this twice already.

Finally, twenty minutes at the very least have passed, Jackson’s knot has subsided and they are both smeared with eachothers fluids in an instinctual sort of marking that Jackson has no shame over. Neither the fact that his lips are still shining with Stiles’ cum he gathered during the twenty minutes.

“Ge’ off,” Stiles finally grunts, wiggling his body underneath Jackson’s. His scent isn’t as frustrated as his words indicate .

Jackson’s cock twitches weakly, painful in a way, but he’s already gone three times and while it’s  _tempting_ to go a fourth, they still have five more hours of daylight to enjoy themselves. He  _does_ move off just enough that Stiles’ head isn’t shoved into the bed anymore, his arm looping around Stilinski’s waist, and his hands curling around that beautiful cock that fills in his hand—as if Stiles’ (even as tired as he is) can’t control his arousal around Jackson.

“Wh’ knew Jack’son was such a cuddler,” Stilinski mumbles into Jackson’s chest.

“Stilinski.” Jackson starts with warning in his voice.

“Wha?”

Before Jackson can articulate his annoyance, or kiss that stupid mouth shut, his mate is asleep. Safe in his arms, and the scent of  _his_ cum leaking out of that hole.

(And maybe, if Jackson manhandles Stiles while the teen sleeps into a postion that allows the wolf to snap a picture that pretty swollen cum slick pink-purple hole, well, it’s not like Stiles will mind the reminder of what wolf-mates can provide)


End file.
